Smoky Gobul
The Smokey Gobul (Lataos terribilis terrestrius) is a gray-colored subspecies of the Gobul. Along with the regular Gobul, it appears in Monster Hunter Destiny. In-Game Description Strange Leviathans that prefer to live on land. With glowing lanterns and an internal flame sac, Smoky Gobuls are not to be underestimated. Their spines contain a powerful sedative. Normal Rage Mode Basic Information Monster Class: Leviathan Weakness: Thunder Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight, Sleep, Stun Habitats: Magma Mountain, Volcano, Volcano (3rd), Old Volcano Behaviour: *Feeds on Aptonoth/Apceros to restore stamina *Cannot use its whirlwind attacks when low on stamina *Sleep attacks are slower to take effect when low on stamina *Drops an item when fished out of the ground *Huffs white smoke, back inflates, and eyes glow yellow when enraged *Cannot use its lantern attacks when its lantern is broken Items/Carves High-Rank Body x3: S.Gobul Hide+, S.Gobul Fin+, S.Gobul Spike+, Inferno Sac, Coma Sac, S.Gobul Whisker Tail x1: S.Gobul Spike+, S.Gobul Fin+ S.Gobul Spike Capture Rewards: S.Gobul Fin+, Inferno Sac, Coma Sac, S.Gobul Hide+ Break Lantern: Gobul Lantern, Gobul Lantern+ Item Drop: Wyvern Tear, S.Gobul Whisker Item Description S.Gobul Hide+: Silky-smooth hide from a Smoky Gobul. Its gray coloring is appealing to most. S.Gobul Fin+: The fin of a Smoky Gobul. Strong enough for the monster to walk on land with. S.Gobul Spike+: This spike contains a powerful sedative, enough to plunge a person into a deep coma. S.Gobul Whisker: The spiny, tough whisker mimics a volcanic plant in order to lure Herbivores. Attacks Charge: Gallops forward, ending with a bite. Wide Bite: Opens its vast maw, then chomps down hard. Can do two if the first misses. Mud Lunge: Burrows into the ground, then emerges and performs the Wide Bite. Like the Wide Bite, it can do two if the first misses. The Light: Sparks its lantern twice, then roars and creates a blinding flash. (Stun) Pincushion: Inflates its back spines, then barrel rolls over the target. Sleep Slap: Raises its tail, then swats the target. (Instant Sleep, regular Sleep if low on stamina) Funnel of Death: Burrows into the ground, then emerges and exhales a fiery whirlwind. (Fireblight) Body Slam: Rears up onto its hind fins, then crashes down. Knockout Pain: Burrows into the ground, moves up the the target, and extends its spines. (Instan Sleep, regular Sleep if low on stamina) Rapid-Fire Funnel: Takes two steps back, roars, and fires three whirlwinds in quick succession. (Fireblight) Roar: Unlike regular Gobul, Smoky Gobul can roar when enraged. Equipment Armor Elemental Resistance: *Fire +15 *Water -10 *Thunder -15 *Ice +5 *Dragon (0) Skills: coming soon Weapons Sword and Shield Wolfsbane: coming soon Gorgon's Bane: coming soon Dual Blades Smoky Sleepswords: coming soon Smoky Slumberers: coming soon Hammer Hypnotizing Lotus: coming soon Chloro Lotus: coming soon Lance Slumber Lance: coming soon Shadowy Slumberspear: coming soon Notes * The Smoky Gobul is planned to appear in "Heroes of Moga". * Despite being of the Fire element, none of the Smoky Gobul's weapons deal Fire damage. Instead, they inflict sleep. * The upgraded Sword and Shield gets its name from a Greek monster that could turn victims to stone. The upgraded Hammer's name comes from "chloroform".